Recuerda esto
by Ninor-san
Summary: Serie de viñetas. Es natural, en estas circunstancias; sólo sabes que lo harías de nuevo ahora. Hikari&Takeru. Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Recuerda esto

**Digimon Adventure/tri y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Recuerda esto.**

 **i.**

Recuerdas poco de la primera vez que sucedió ahora. Era uno de los requisitos, después de todo, encontrar ese lapso en tu vida borroso.

Durante el corto período en que podías evocarlo con facilidad, sin embargo, recordabas que encontraste el lugar retornando de la escuela, sola; durante esos días, lo sucedido con Takeru implicaba retornar siempre sola.

Te dolía, relegada, dolía en las memorias imposibles de cambiar, que Takeru se hubiera retraído en su pena inconmensurable tras lo ocurrido con Angemon. Te dolía, también, haber sido incapaz de evitarlo cuando sucedió, y no poder ofrecerle consuelo cuando lo necesitó. Tanto poder entre tus dedos y tanta incompetencia; si hubieras sido tú, el portador de la esperanza, al menos, lo habría intentado.

Era inútil pensarlo; lo es, incluso ahora.

Entonces, encontraste una tienda desconocida en una esquina olvidada de tu camino. Años de recorrer el mismo tramo confundían el encuentro, pero ese no era motivo justificable para el impulso repentino de ingresar; lo hiciste, no obstante. Embelesada, sin pensarlo, avanzaste a pasos suaves al umbral de la puerta.

No lo sabías, pero lo que encontrarías allí cambiaría todo en tu vida.

Una campanilla destruye el ominoso silencio y marca tu ingreso, olvidando los arrepentimientos tendiendo redes en tu mente. Nadie te recibe, y tu primer pensamiento hace eco de decepciones miles; debiste saberlo, reflexionas, que sólo se trataba de una tienda de antigüedades cualquiera, y probablemente ni siquiera atiende hoy al público, o algo así. Tonto impulso.

La segunda reflexión, empero, te retuvo allí. El aroma a _algo_ penetraba entre tus ropas, y ¿acaso existió razón alguna vez en ignorar presentimientos?

—¿Si?

Viraste sobre ti misma y dos pares de inquisitivos, tan _vacíos_ , ojos te devuelven la vista. Dos niñas, o lo que parecen niñas bajo la percepción de cualquier otro, sonreían al unísono, pronunciando palabras de bienvenida en tropel.

Pase, una clienta, ¿clienta? Estuviste a punto de replicar que no querías comprar nada, muchas gracias, pero cómo emitir palabra si todo resultaba tan anómalo, y si te es tan difícil convencerte de que es un comercio más.

—Yo no sé qué hago aquí —manifestaste, como si nada se te antojara extraño, pese a la insistente sensación de anormalidad triunfando sobre el pesimismo—. Lo siento. Me marcharé por ahora.

—Existe una razón para tu presencia en este lugar.

La voz irrumpió en las insistentes invitaciones de las dos niñas que te dieron la bienvenida. Era un hombre joven, pálido en demasía, elegante en una yukata verde olivo, pero su entera presencia gritaba peligro. No supiste el porqué; de hecho, si cruzaras camino de nuevo con esa persona tampoco encontrarías una explicación convincente, mas cada instinto dormido en ti lucha entre escucharle y escapar.

 _Él sabía._

—¿Una razón? —inquiriste, resintiendo el retumbar de tu voz entre los antiguos muros. Aquella sonrisa dirigida a ti aún te atormenta, acompañada de la pregunta que ahora eres incapaz de responder:

—¿Qué deseas más, Hikari-san?

* * *

 _¿Por qué?_

El mapa mostró nada útil a tu propósito o anhelantes preguntas. Lo primero que decidiste al llegar a casa fue sumergir tu habitación en caos por tu portátil, y buscar la dirección del sitio a como diera lugar; nada, no obstante. No fotos, no referencias. Siquiera una noticia antigua acerca de demoliciones erradas habría sosegado el temblor en tus manos, mas el retrato de un terreno baldío ardía cual golpe a quemarropa.

No, no estabas loca. Estuviste allí, la tarjeta en tu mochila podía probarlo y, sin embargo, la información presentada la desmentía, además de tus propias memorias. Quizá, necesitaste entonces creer que todo fue una alucinación surgida de la desesperación, porque ello implicaría que la sentencia de ese hombre carecía de peso.

Era infantil, sin duda; lo necesitabas, a gritos. Precisabas pretender que la esperanza no te fue arrebatada de esa manera tan cruel.

—No puedo concederte ese deseo, Hikari-san.

—¿Qué? —para un delirio, la súbita agonía rasgó tu compostura de modo muy real. Habías estado dispuesta a aceptar la existencia de una tienda de deseos, de magia y una tienda que aparece a voluntad, pero escuchar la negativa te petrificó; te fiaste y revelaste en tono febril lo que más querías, por lo que haría cualquier cosa. No dudarías un minuto si lograba aliviar esa pérdida—. Pero, usted lo dijo —musitaste, enterrando un puño en la mochila—. Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea, se lo dije, entonces…

La enigmática ecuanimidad en su semblante no cambió frente a la palmaria desesperación en tu voz, en ese momento. Percibías sollozos pugnar por abandonarte, pero ninguna temblorosa exclamación logró remover su disposición impertérrita; por ello, debía de tratarse de un espejismo o una pesadilla. Sólo un sueño sería así de cruel.

—Lo que solicitas —contestó—, recobrar una vida, no es algo que una persona sola pueda pagar.

Explicó, por supuesto, cada una de sus razones. Era demasiado costoso recuperar un ser desaparecido como querías, y conferírtelo significaría arruinarte, además de incontables existencias, por completo; te marchaste apenas entendiste su discurso terminado, mascullando una disculpa, como perseguida por lo absurdo de todo. Habías irrumpido, aparentemente, en una tienda mágica que dispensaba deseos a quién lo requiriera y sólo aparecía ante quienes lo necesitar. Era estúpido al grado suficiente de constituir una fantasía, de modo que angustiarte al respecto era tonto.

Los deseos tenían reglas. Qué absurdo.

Persistía, empero, en tu mente. Permanecía la duda ligada a las lágrimas anegadas en tus párpados, por lo que te encontraste planeando volver al día siguiente.

* * *

Sonreír de nuevo. Si pudiera saber subsanada esa pérdida, sólo entonces Takeru sonreiría de nuevo.

El sitio permanecía allí, pese a que ningún conocido recordara haberlo visitado, de acuerdo a tus consultas. Si era tangible, no soñabas, ni habías enloquecido, la consecuencia lógica resultaba evidente: el dueño de la tienda, de verdad, había ofrecido la oportunidad de oro ayer, para luego esconderla sin misericordia.

O no. Después de todo, existía una mínima chance escondida en las frases pronunciadas durante el primer encuentro.

—Watanuki-san —pronunciaste, inclinándote levemente. En tal oportunidad, el muchacho, muchacho aunque todos tus sentidos burlaran tal descripción, salió a tu encuentro—. Lamento venir sin avisarle.

—No te preocupes por eso —señaló él, sonriendo de nuevo. Por un segundo, te preguntaste qué secretos dormían bajo la usual máscara de afabilidad—. Después de todo, no existe modo de hablar conmigo además de venir. De otro modo, no estarías aquí.

Él conocía tanto en demasiado poco tiempo; las elecciones, dijo, en ocasiones le son en demasía transparentes, por lo que no puede evitar mostrarse casi omnisciente, sin quererlo. Incluso comprendiendo la causa de sus aseveraciones, los vocablos te provocaban ansiedad. Las sensaciones son lo único que recuerdas de las conversaciones con Watanuki Kimihiro, y el temor siempre permaneció quieto entre ellas.

Si era verdad, cabía temer el poder que le permitía prometerle cambiar la realidad.

—Sabes, sin embargo, que mi respuesta permanece inalterada.

Su presencia, su poder y resoluciones te turbaban tanto, Hikari. Te estremecías cual hoja moribunda en otoño, tonta al querer ocultarlo, y ansiabas escapar en todo momento; nadie te habría reprochado hacerlo, muchacha. Por qué, pues, por qué arriesgaste tu seguridad ante la nimia oportunidad; recuerdas poco, pero eso todavía es claro.

Querías recuperar lo más importante de tu persona más preciada. ¿Qué no arriesgaría cualquier por eso?

* * *

La princesa del desierto, quizá, habría confortado a la niña en cuanto la divisó, y comprendió sus penurias; su yo pasado, incluso, habría cedido a la compasión y, posiblemente, buscado una forma de no solicitarle ese precio.

No obstante, su madre ha desaparecido y su ser anterior agoniza frente a los años sin ver cumplidos sus propios anhelos. El camino que aguarda por la enigmática chica es duro, su futuro acaso más amargo del que el destino preveía, sin su intervención; no la protegería de ello.

El único capaz de convencerla de lo contrario era la raíz de su desesperación, después de todo. En el retazo de sus sueños que pudo divisar, entendía que no cedería ante advertencias, recomendaciones o fundamentos para considerar esto _imposible_.

Era especial, sin duda. Debido a ello, sólo le restaba confiar en sus decisiones después de esto, como sucedió otrora; Yuuko-san creyó en _Syaoran_ y los demás, así que él depositaría su fe en esta niña.

—¿Regresará?

Mokona adivinó sus cavilaciones al instante, por lo que Kimihiro sólo reprimió un gesto complacido en la taza de sake. Su pequeño compañero temía, también, por el futuro que implica otorgarle libertad a Hikari Yagami de elegir qué hacer.

—Lo hará —indicó, sonriendo de verdad, esta vez. Esa testaruda chica, sin duda, volvería.

* * *

 _—Ambos pagaremos el mismo precio. Si él accede, si lo traigo aquí ¿cumplirá el deseo?_

 _—Si la persona de quién hablas lo quiere tanto como tú, el pago será adecuado._

* * *

 **Nota.** Técnicamente es un Semi AU de Tri, porque la línea del OVA que viene no seguirá esta historia en absoluto. El título proviene de un verso en la canción "And One" de Taeyeon, que estaba escuchando cuando terminé esto. Críticas y todo eso con reviews.


	2. Olvida todo

**Digimon Adventure tri y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Olvida todo**

 **ii.**

Sólo rompió a llorar durante una noche. Luego de pasar el día con Gatomon y abrazarla fuertemente en despedida, ahogó los lamentos en la almohada, con cuidado de no perturbar a Taichi.

Era egoísta tomar esta decisión sin comunicarlo a los otros, lo sabía. Más pusilánime le resultaba si entendía, como ella lo hacía, que la pena mayor no recaería en ella misma; al quitarle la posibilidad de intervenir a los demás, los condenaba a enfrentar las consecuencias sin preparación. Sin duda alguna, ninguno lo merecía.

Pero ha observado a otros adoptar resoluciones egoístas a su alrededor por tanto tiempo que se sabe imposibilitada de dar marcha atrás.

Sin embargo, se pregunta si fiarse de la fuerza de los demás para sobrellevar lo que viene implica que lo soportará ella misma, esta vez. Oprimida, imagina una existencia ajena a su vida hasta hora, y la conclusión es tan _horrible_ que casi no consigue sofocar una exclamación angustiada. Por ello, acaso, evitó aproximarse a Takeru a la salida de la escuela, e ignoró las llamadas de Mimi-san y Sora-san durante los últimos días; es tan injusto perder tanto por…

 _No._

Una vida y devolver la alegría a su persona importante valían abandonar todo aquello. Debía tener fe en que saldría bien.

* * *

Muchos discuten las similitudes entre los hermanos Yagami como si se tratara de un asunto polémico; quizá lo es, pues el comportamiento superficial de ambos muchachos varía cual aceite y agua. Al final, "Hikari es más sensata que Taichi" es la única conclusión transparente, asevera la multitud; definitivamente, la menor Yagami no es del tipo de personas que correría al precipicio sólo con la confianza de un futuro provisorio, a diferencia de su hermano.

Y están equivocados, por supuesto.

Ni el elegido del valor es el modelo de la determinación ilusa, ni su hermanita es el parangón de la cautela o la amplia reflexión. Si existe un motivo suficiente, si las circunstancia no ofrecían una solución alternativa, ambos removerían los cimientos del mundo para proteger lo que amaban. Referirse a ellos de esa manera, echando a manos estereotipos vanos sólo es reflejo de una ignorancia irrisoria, aun si comprensible.

Tales reflexiones ahuyentaron su vacilación acerca de acudir al llamado de la portadora de la luz. Si solicitaba su presencia durante el período aciago en el que se encontraba, debía de tratarse de una cuestión importante. Conocer al par Yagami conlleva respetarlos, a su modo; sin vacilar, respetaba a Hikari demasiado como para desoír su solicitud de buenas a primeras, aunque se le antojara extraña.

Frente a la expresión ávida, no obstante, se cuestionó si debía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sólo la instintiva deferencia hacia la chica consiguió mantenerlo sentado frente al largo relato de un inverosímil; ella había encontrado una forma de traer a Patamon de vuelta, afirmaba, pero no podía lograrlo sola. Mediante la magia, con su ayuda, conseguirían recuperar al digimon compañero de la esperanza.

Imposible.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —balbuceó, pugnando por no reír. En definitiva no se burlaría de las fervientes pupilas claras mientras pudiera resistir lo absurdo de su historia—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—El dueño de la tienda me aseguró que lo haría, si pagábamos juntos el precio.

Era mentira.

No, no la acusaba de mentirosa. Trató de aclararlo cuando la vocecilla dulce creció en incredulidad y decepción; desde el rictus vehemente en sus manos, hasta el brillo insistente en sus ojos, cada una de sus acciones reflejaba que creía en sus aseveraciones a pie juntillas, pero ello no cambiaba la posible existencia de un engaño. Ese tipo, quien fuera que halló en ese sitio extraño, tal vez buscaba timarla.

Por qué, eso sí, o cómo era extraño determinarlo. El detalle de la solicitud ya resultaba alarmante, pues implicaba que el sujeto conocía los pormenores de su pérdida y de sus aventuras previas; más que absurdo, ya era hasta peligroso. Ella insistió, determinación de hierro repitiendo los pormenores y suplicando creerle porque estuvo allí dos veces y no existe motivo para engañarla; ese hombre ganaría nada con ella, y además…

—Él sabía quién era yo, sin conocerme. Sabía de nosotros, de nuestros compañeros y nuestra pérdida.

Peligroso, en definitiva. ¿Acaso alguien los seguía? Y, ¿Qué propósito podía existir al preparar una mentira tan cruel? Tenía que hablar con Taichi de todo esto.

—¿Y eso es debido a la _magia_? —inquirió, encontrando la expresión anhelante tornarse dura ante su incredulidad.

—No existe tecnología que pueda explicar su conocimiento.

Siempre podría existir una. Honestamente, sentado aquí, escuchando a Hikari y enfrascándose en una retahíla infinita de reproches no lo averiguaría; absurdo, ilógico, tal vez hasta infantil, todo se vería claro tan sólo procediendo de una manera.

Una tienda de los deseos, claro.

 _¿Y si fuera verdad?_

* * *

Acaso le fuera posible, después, describir el último encuentro, se atrevería a resumirlo en el mayor dolor infringido por un único sueño de fe; fe, demasiada esperanza y entendía, tarde, el peso eterno sobre el pecho de Takeru.

Esta, la manera de aligerarlo, vamos, si resultaba cierto, no dudaría de concederlo. Luego de escuchar al sujeto, la posibilidad del éxito se encontraba brillante, al alcance de las manos.

Después del duro cruce de verdades, ya no tenía por qué dudar.

—Lo siento, Yamato-san.

Viró hacia la figura menuda a su lado. Hikari, contrita, hasta incómoda, halló su mirar entre el silencio de la última espera; oh, claro, ella había escuchado lo que el dueño de la tienda reveló para convencerlo.

—No tienes porqué —replicó, rehuyendo el encuentro visual—. Yo pedí pruebas, y obtuve lo que quería.

 _Aún ahora los acontecimientos sólo exacerban la culpa. Crees, por ende, que perdiste a tu familia y a Takeru porque no eras suficiente para ellos; no pudiste, después de todo, proteger a su compañero, ni a su inocencia._

—Yo no debía escuchar esos pensamientos, no obstante. —La compasión grave encogió de repente un resquicio de mente que reconoció, al punto, una horrenda similitud evidente. Era el mismo tono que Taichi usaría en una situación similar—. Nadie que no eligieras con ese propósito tiene ese derecho.

No, nadie más lo tendría ya. El precio implicaba que los dos seres escogidos con tal propósito dejarían de poseer dicho permiso de inmediato; ellos no lo sospechaban, tampoco. Se hallaba aquí sin consultar con ninguno.

Valía, lo valdría, dejar atrás ese pasado. Sin duda, el vacío futuro le causaba ahora horror de una manera insospechada, pero jamás volvería atrás.

Desde los tres años ( _Taichi, Gabumon)_ sólo una persona se encontraba por encima de cualquier futuro y amor.

—Después de esto no lo recordarás, tampoco. —Un rictus quiebra el control eterno de la portadora de la luz. Ambos callan, menguan, frente a la silueta del que se acerca.

El fin.

* * *

Es, en realidad, una simbiosis extraña entre el terror de lo que viene y la fe que Taichi profesa por él lo que la empuja a aferrarse a su mano; no hay más que hacer, perderá todo lo que alguna vez ha amado, lo vale, pero…

Es todo. Realmente todo.

Yamato vira hacia ti, sorpresa encontrando cabida en la previa gravedad de sus pupilas; quizá también es algo suspendido entre su propia desazón y el instinto de hermano mayor lo que le empuja a pronunciar la siguiente frase en el tono más suave posible.

Se trata de la voz que, sabe, sólo Takeru ha oído durante sus peores momentos y aquella que su propio hermano emplea con esa misma sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Jamás podrá admitir que, pese a no creerlo de manera completa, asintió fuertemente repitiendo el mantra antes que la luz los engullera en una marea de vacío fulgurante.

 _Gatomon, lo lamento._

* * *

— _Porque no son seres vivos realmente, sus memorias son suficientes como precio._

— _¿Vivos?_

— _Los seres a quienes denominan compañeros son creaciones humanas y como tales, no están vivas como ustedes. De lo contrario, sólo la lógica sempiterna de lo existente sería suficiente._

* * *

 **Nota.** En algún momento de mi existencia continuaría esto, y el momento llegó. El título corresponde a un extracto de "I will go to you like the first snow" de Ailee, siguiendo la tradición de nombrar los capítulos con letras. Gracias a MissLouder que dejó un review a otro de mis trabajos (continuaré también ese pronto).


End file.
